Pequeño tren
by Nami-007
Summary: ¿Por qué llamas a mamá pequeño tren? HHr. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, nombres y signos distintivos relacionados con Harry Potter son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Los derechos de publicación son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. (Pero Steve Kloves es quién realmente escribió la escena que me ha servido de inspiración.)

N/A: Basado totalmente en las películas. Porque mi tolerancia cambia un poco, cuando no tengo en cuenta los libros.

Aviso: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Parte I.

_

* * *

_

*·*·*·*·*

Las oportunidades marcan nuestra vida, incluso las que dejamos pasar.

El Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button

*·*·*·*·*

**Pequeño tren**

— ¿Por qué llamas a mamá _pequeño tren_? —preguntó Rose curiosa.

Harry Potter miró a la niña de apenas cinco años, que estaba sentada a su lado leyendo un cuento ilustrado sobre la Locomotora Thomas, y no supo qué decir.

Aquella tarde Harry se había quedado en casa con sus hijos, James y Al, pues no había considerado muy sano que los niños salieran después de haber estado toda la semana resfriados. Mientras que Ginny, su esposa, había ido a ver el partido de Quidditch, que tenía que comentar en su columna de El Profeta, con la pequeña Lily.

Ron y Hermione, sabiendo que Harry se había quedado de canguro, llevaron a Rose y a Hugo a jugar con sus primos, y tras ello se marcharon, pues estaban ultimando los preparativos de la fiesta de su primogénita.

Hacía más de una hora de aquello, Hugo jugaba con James y Al en la alfombra, mientras que la pequeña Rose le había pedido algunos cuentos para leer.

—Mamá me dijo que te lo preguntara porque ella no lo sabe.

— ¿No lo sabe?—preguntó Harry dolido.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo una broma entre los dos —mintió—. No tiene mucha importancia.

Harry creyó que Rose no se daría por vencida, y que, como todos los niños, lo avasallaría con preguntas hasta saciar su curiosidad, sin embargo, la niña volvió a su lectura sin molestar. Era tan terriblemente parecida a su madre, que cada vez que Harry la veía olvidaba que Ron era su padre, pues no había sacado ningún rasgo de la familia Weasley. Y en su interior deseaba que Rose fuera su hija, porque eso significaría que su madre, Hermione, lo habría escogido a él.

Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia ella, hasta que la realidad vino y le dio un golpe en la cara. Quizá debería haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando Voldemort lo poseyó y sólo pudo volver en sí cuando vio su cara, y recordó sus abrazos y sus sonrisas. Pero no, tuvo que darse cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando la vio llorar en las escaleras porque el estúpido de Ron se había besado con Lavender Brown. Antes de aquel momento nunca se había planteado que ella correspondiese a los sentimientos de Ron, o a lo mejor no había querido verlo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche ella le había preguntado por Ginny, qué sentía cuando la veía con Dean. Y aunque era cierto que él había comenzado a desarrollar una extraña atracción hacia la pelirroja, en ese momento comprendió que no significaba nada, que lo que realmente quería era estar con su mejor amiga.

"Se siente así" le había respondido después de que Ron apareciera con Lavender en la torre, y Hermione hubiera reaccionado con dolor al verlos juntos. Harry esperaba que ella hubiera entendido que él se sentía así con respecto al dolor que le había causado verla a ella ponerse de esa forma por Ron, pero ella no captó la indirecta. Además, ella misma tendría que haber deducido que a él le importaba poco con quien se besaba Ginny, pues la única vez que la había visto en esa actitud con Dean, en Las Tres Escobas, él se había quedado indiferente. Tenía más interés por controlar a Slughorn.

Por si no fuera poco, en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, le había pedido que fuera su pareja, y había tenido que añadir _como amigos_ como excusa. Y aún así ella no había pensado en él, sino en Cormac McLaggen, y para qué, para poner celoso a Ron. Y ese también fue otro de los momentos en que la realidad le abofeteó la otra mejilla, ella jamás le vería de otra forma.

Así que en las vacaciones de Navidad, decidió dar una oportunidad a lo que fuera que pudiese pasar con Ginny, sólo se trataba de tontear, de olvidarse un poco de Hermione. Creyó que lo había conseguido, hasta que tuvo que presenciar como Ron pronunciaba el nombre de Hermione mientras estaba inconsciente, y como ella sonrió al ver que había sido la elegida. Harry salió de la enfermería cabizbajo, dándose por vencido.

A partir de entonces Harry se obligó a acostumbrarse a la situación, a pesar de que en el fondo le seguía doliendo que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de aquella forma. Ginny fue la primera que le brindó su apoyo después de lo ocurrido en la pelea con Draco Malfoy, o al menos fue la primera en reaccionar. Si ella jamás le hubiera acompañado a la Sala de los Menesteres, nada habría ocurrido, ella nunca le habría besado, y él jamás se habría sentido arrastrado a quedarse con ella.

Sin embargo, Ginny también había sido la primera en estar a su lado cuando murió Dumbledore, estuvo en el momento en que más necesitaba que Hermione le hubiera abrazado. Y por eso, Harry le estaba agradecido. Pero no era suficiente. Y lo sabía porque cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, supo que cualquier roce de ella lo aliviaría más que cualquier gesto de Ginny.

Cuando volvió aquel verano a La Madriguera, su reacción al ver a Ginny apenas lo alegró, de hecho si ella no se hubiera acercado a él con la excusa de que le subiera la cremallera, Harry se habría ido en busca de los Horrocruxes sin decirle nada, sin besarla, sin el compromiso de que cuando volvieran a verse estarían juntos para siempre.

Durante semanas aguantó de la mejor forma posible, las miradas entre Ron y Hermione, el encontrarlos con las manos a centímetros de distancia cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.

La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes no resultó ser tan entretenida como Ron había esperado, y aquello trajo consigo su abandono. Harry recordaría perfectamente aquel día toda su vida, por mucho que quisiera creer que todo lo que Ron había dicho era culpa del Horrocrux, sabía que no era así, que en el fondo su mejor amigo realmente pensaba que él no sabía cómo se sentía estar alejado de su familia, porque sencillamente sus padres estaban muertos.

Después de aquello, Harry pasaría las siguientes semanas a solas con Hermione, y recordaría para siempre esos instantes que nunca viviría con nadie más. Especialmente la noche en que bailó con ella para animarla. Él la había estado observando, pensando en si quizá aún podría tener alguna oportunidad, y armándose de valor le pidió que bailara con él la canción que en ese momento sonaba en la radio, y de la cual jamás podría olvidar la letra. Sobre todo aquellas dos estrofas que resumían lo que él había sentido hacia ella.

_¡Ey, pequeño tren! ¡Espérame! Una vez estuve ciego pero ahora veo. ¿Has dejado un asiento para mí? ¿O estoy dejando volar mi imaginación? ¡Ey, pequeño tren! ¡Espérame! Estuve encadenado pero ahora soy libre. Estoy esperando allí ¿no lo ves? En este proceso de eliminación. _

Era por eso que la llamaba pequeño tren, porque en esas frases, en esa canción ella era su pequeño tren. Pero Hermione lo había olvidado, quizá para ella jamás resultara ser un momento cargado de sentimientos hacia él, probablemente ella habría estado pensando en Ron, pues la cara que puso al terminar la canción fue de absoluta tristeza. Y por ese mismo motivo nunca recordaría la letra.

Harry siempre se arrepentiría de no haberla besado aquella noche, al menos se habría liberado de esos sentimientos y habría podido pasar página si ella le hubiera dado calabazas. Pero no lo hizo, e incluso rechazó la oferta de quedarse en el Bosque de Dean durante el resto de sus vidas. Siempre creyó que no había nada en serio en aquella frase. Sin embargo, años más tarde, cuando la vio el día de su boda, hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitar oír las palabras del funcionario que la uniría de por vida a Ron, por volver atrás en el tiempo y ser él quien fuese a envejecer a su lado.

Ahora sólo le quedaba disfrutar de la vida que había elegido, había aprendido a querer a Ginny, sus hijos eran su vida. Le hubiera gustado no ansiar nada más, ser feliz con lo que tenía, no desear que Rose fuera su hija, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar pensar si en algún universo alternativo, Rose era la niña de sus ojos, y Hermione la mujer con la que compartía su vida.

*·*·*·*·*


End file.
